the_epic_strugglefandomcom-20200214-history
DreamwaIker
Dream is the host of The Epic Struggle, a player in The Epic Struggle 2 and The Epic Struggle 3, and the creator of The Epic Struggle series of forum games. He is also known by Dreamwalker, DreamwaIker, Dreamwanderer, SuperSonic2002, TheDedicated500, Tetra_Mage, AmethystAnt, and numerous other names. Hosting TES1 Prior to TES1, Dream had hosted many forum games inspired by a variety of forum games and other media he'd seen others host, dating back to the Legendary Lottery on the Legends board. But with The Epic Struggle he wanted to make something new - an elimination-style forum game bigger than any he'd ever seen on GameFAQs. He created the first sign-up topic on Current Events and through perseverance managed to get 100 people to agree to sign up on that board and play the game. Mistakes were made while hosting, but overall it went pretty well and serves as the magnum opus of Dream's competition-hosting work on GameFAQs. In TES2 After initially signing up for Scorpio to be with his pre-game allies on The Famous Five, the plan had to change when TheRealItachi started packing Scorpio with his allies in what Dream believed was an attempt to eliminate him in Week 1 (based on words Itachi said to him at the end of TES1). Dream switched his sign-up to Aquarius while his secret allies joined Gemini. Ultimately, Dream took the last spot on Gemini, and this prevented Itachi from following him there. Dream assumed a leadership role on Gemini and created their private forum The Hermes Network. He made several more forums throughout the game for Chimera, Quake, and Ebony. Shortly before the Final Merge, Dream was voted out of Ebony thanks to immunity rings gifted by Amplefy and Cocainius to toonsage (who gave one of them to Link43130). He tied for 20th place with DrCoolJamz1. After his elimination in TES2, Dream continued to help Gemini - ghost playing was not discouraged until TES3. Since the TES2 hosts were not keeping archives, Dream also assumed unofficial responsibility of that. Following Choco's elimination, Dream finally revealed the Famous Five alliance. In TES3 Dream started on Earth (where he used his first Substitute) and became a captain for the First Merge. His new team was Arcturus, but then during the Week 11 Dominance Decision he decided to use an Escape Pod to move to Vega (where he used his second Substitute the next week). At the Second Merge, he joined Andromeda. At the Final Merge of TES3, Dream joined Universe, marking the first time he has been on the final team in The Epic Struggle Series. Immediately thereafter in Week 21, he thought this would be short-lived when dragonballer88 named him as the replacement nominee against Mizuno_Ami. However, he survived that vote 8-5. In Week 24, Dream was nominated and then saved by Mayonesa (who was both the Intergalactic Emperor and the Space Pirate that week). In Week 25, Dream was nominated by Dragonballer (Emperor A of the week) and then saved by AndShock (Pirate A). In Week 26, Dream was nominated once again (this time by auron1213), but he won the Space Pirate Challenge and saved himself. In Week 28, The_Weegee nominated Dream and Shock, but Dream saved himself by winning the Space Pirate Challenge. Shock was then voted out 3-2 over Shadow. In Week 29, Dream nominated Mayo and Corrik. Corrik saved himself as the Space Pirate, so Dream nominated Weegee in his place. Mayo was then eliminated by a 4-0 vote. In Week 30, Corrik nominated Dream and Auron, but Dream won the Pirate power and saved himself, so Corrik nominated TheShadowMan683 in his place, and Shadow was then eliminated by a 2-1 margin. Due to Weegee pressing the Survivor Button he earned during the Week 30 Pirate Challenge, Week 31 had only an Immunity Challenge instead of both an Emperor and Pirate Challenge. Dream's time of 3 minutes 11 seconds on that challenge was not enough to beat luckynumber777's time of 2 minutes 16 seconds, so Lucky earned the Immunity Star. Dream then attempted to get Auron voted out, but that failed, and Dream was voted out by all 4 other players. He earned 5th place and became Juror #9. Trivia * Dream is the first player in TES history to join a team for a reason other than a merge or being voted out (when he used an Escape Pod to move from Arcturus to Vega during Week 11 of TES3). External Links * Dream Directory 3.0 - a list of Dream's current alts (including those already closed) Category:Players